


better than he seems

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, secretenstars2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: You know that feel when all you want is for that pretty boy you tutor to start studying, but he decides to mess with your poor heart? Well, Mao certainly does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone!! i got to be @ktchewy secret santa, so i hope you can enjoy your ritsumaos ^-^  
> this is set in an au where they aren't idols, ritsu is a shitty student and asked mao to be his tutor

If anything, Sakuma Ritsu was a completely hopeless case of a student. Mao had that figured out after the first time they worked together: Ritsu lacks motivation, basic knowledge and, well, motivation.

For someone who believes learning is just about effort, about trying your best and being ambitious, Mao can't help but get irritated about Ritsu's attitude. Really, where was the point in tutoring someone who doesn't want to learn in the first place?

Yet, there they are again for their weekly meeting. He's not sure why Ritsu still insists to do this and – which surprises Mao the most – always bothers to show up every week. This is not an obligatory part of their school life, so Ritsu could drop it anytime if he feels like it. Sure, it helps to earn Mao some extra money, but in the end, he's also still a student and has more than enough other things to do.

Of course Mao could always say so, tell Ritsu he has enough of wasting his time to be unproductive like this. But then, even if they spend most of the time bickering and chatting, sometimes Ritsu _does_ ask things actually related to music, much to Mao's relief. It almost makes it seem as if like he's actually _working_ for the money Ritsu pays him, instead of wasting their time with idle chatter or keeping Ritsu from falling asleep – even if the feeling only lasts for five minutes.

“I just can't concentrate in this noisy school building, Maakun,” Ritsu whines instead of, guess what, telling Mao about the things they are supposed to learn for class. “Can't we meet up at my place next time? I can work really well there, especially at night~”

“Eh? Ritsu, you do realize what you're saying?” Mao tries to keep himself from sounding too irritated, which works fairly well until Ritsu grins at him, showing off his unusually sharp teeth and honestly. This can't be good for his poor heart.

“Ohh, doesn't Maakun like the idea of meeting up in private?”

For someone who sucks at music, Ritsu is way too good at playing with others. At first, Mao blamed it on himself. He has tutored quite a few other kids before, but they were all younger than Mao. Since Ritsu is about a year older than him, it would make sense to get nervous. His nerves had to be what made his face flush and his heart beat so fast. It could have nothing to do with Ritsu's deep voice or his piercing red eyes – and definitely not with his shitty smug attitude.

But yeah, anyway.

“We can't do this,” Mao says firmly. “Do you think my work as tutor is just some part of a game?”

Ritsu tilts his head, and the expression on his face tells Mao that yes, this is exactly what Ritsu thinks about this. “Such a shame,” he sighs then, letting his gaze drop to the sheets of paper on the desk for the first time today.

Mao lets out a relieved breath, feeling like he finally managed to get Ritsu to study. They don't often manage to get to this point. He gets paid by the time to spend together, so when they don't get anything done, it feels bad to take the money. However, Ritsu doesn't seem to care too much about that. 'If I don't want to learn, Maakun really can't be blamed~' is what he'd always say.

“Say, would you come to my place if I was a cute girl?” Ritsu doesn't look at Mao, so it takes a moment for him to understand the words aren't directed at the papers.

He chokes. “The hell?”

“Ah, whatever …. forget it, Maakun. No need to worry your clever head over it.” Ritsu laughs softly, red eyes looking up at Mao through his long eyelashes. Although he can be very annoying and rude, Mao finds it hard to deny how pretty Ritsu is. Seeing him slouching over the table with that lazy smile of his, he is the perfect image of an effortless beauty. Though he really needs to do something about his awful posture.

“Too late,” Mao replies. Is it bad that he can feel a pout form on his face? “Do you really think I'm only tutoring to meet up with someone cute?”

He knows it's not a good reply, but really, he can't help but get irritated at what Ritsu implied. When someone asks him for help, Mao would rush to them without any intention to get something out of it. His willingness to help others is his blessing and his curse sometimes. While it usually doesn't annoy him when people think he works to get acknowledged or praised, it makes him a bit sad to have Ritsu think so. Though he isn't sure why he cares so much about Ritsu's opinion on him.

“That's not how it is, Maakun,” Ritsu shakes his head, as he sits up again. Sliding one of his hands over Mao's, he reaches out to put his other hand on Mao's cheek. His movements are very slow, like he wants Mao to know he can always push Ritsu away or tell him to stop. But for some reason he can't name, Mao really doesn't want Ritsu to stop.

“Though I don't mind if Maakun would spend some time with me because he finds me cute,” his voice is low when he speaks, almost as if he was talking to himself. He laughs, before he softly adds. “Maakun, mhmm. I really love saying your name, you know?

Did you know Ritsu is really good at playing people like instruments? Because damn, he is. Both of his hands are way too cold and yet Mao finds the contact pleasing. Those fingertips feel very soft and soothing, leaving Mao feel like his skin burns despite their coldness.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I'm saying you really need to come to my place and hang out,” Ritsu grins. “I really don't care about school, but it's cute when you try to make me work even though you know I won't.”

“Hey! Don't just call me cute out of nowhere, will you? Jeez, you're really impossible.” Ritsu's eyes widen, but he still grins. Ironically enough, it doesn't bother Mao too much. Maybe that's also part of Ritsu's charm. Though thinking of him as charming does not help Mao here.

“And if I promise to play something on the piano for you? You love music, don't you?"

“You play the piano? I thought you suck at music?”

Although he is supposed to be a year older than Mao, Ritsu shows off a childish pout. “I don't suck at music. I just don't care about classes.” Letting his thumb slide over Mao's cheek, Ritsu smiles again, white teeth show at the corners of his lips. “And maybe I liked the idea of having someone as cute as you teaching me.”

Oh.

Wait what?

“That's quite a lot of effort you put into this then.” If Mao knows one thing about Ritsu, it's that he hates putting effort into anything, so now this is a bit hard to believe. Bothering to move all the way to meet up for this doesn't seem like Ritsu at all. Why would he listen to Mao's explanations for the different clefs and other things any pianist would know, when he could take a peaceful nap instead? If he isn't lying and really went though all the trouble to meet with Mao, that's quite a funny thought. Though certainly not an unpleasant one, he thinks as he feels his cheeks light up a bit.

“I tried my best only for you,” Ritsu whines. The idea of Ritsu trying hard is such a wild idea, Mao can't hold back a laugh. “Hey, now, don't laugh. I'll play the best song you've ever heard, just wait!”

Turning away from Mao with a pout, Ritsu crosses his arms and yes, he is definitely a child.

“I'd like to watch you try, actually.”

“Rude, Maakun. You'll see, I'm really good~ Maakun will be so pleased with me, I'm sure he'll praise me.”

“Yes, yes,” still laughing, Mao can't help but look forward to visiting his place. It's not bad to find out his useless student was just hiding his talent. However. “But I don't think I'll come over until you get a better grade in music class, Ritchan.”

“That's unfair,” Ritsu pouts, but his eyes are still bright and challenging. “I guess you'll have to call me that way again to make up for your teasing. Then I might start to study a bit, deal?"

Mao laughs. Of course Ritsu won't let him hope for tutoring to get easier, now that he know Ritsu is a pianist. But then, that's just the person his Ritsu is, right?

 


End file.
